rpg_koelnfandomcom_de-20200214-history
35. und 36. Spielabend: Wirre Wendungen
Liebe Ona, endlich hatten wir die Bestien, die die Vettel in ihrem Keller hielt, besiegt! Wir retteten sie verbliebenen Kinder und befreiten einen Gremlin namens Dargras, der ebenfalls auf Hexenjagd war und dabei in die Falle der Hexe getappt war. Ich verdrehte die Augen über so viel Dummheit. Nach längerem hin und her über seine Ausrüstung, die Cyrus gerne behalten wollte, zog er ab, doch ließ uns einen Gürtel mit Sprengstoffen da, mit denen er den Brunnen in die Luft sprengen wollte. Bevor wir blindlings seinen Plan nutzten, sahen wir uns den Brunnen genauer an. Der Vettelstein musste darin sein, dessen waren wir uns sicher. In einem nach Feenmagie riechenden Brunnen. Doch Cyrus überwand den Illusionszauber und zeigte uns des Brunnens wahres Gesicht: brackiges Wasser, darin ein Seerosen Blatt mit einer fetten Kröte darauf. Dennoch schien er noch immer in die Feenwelt zu führen, nur war er verseucht von der bösen Magie der Vettel. Uns gelang es, mit der Kröte zu kommunizieren, und sie erklärte uns, sie sei die ehemalige Bewohnerin des Hauses und trüge den Namen Wexla. Sie hatte wohl dereinst mit den Feen gehandelt. Anscheinend war sie nicht immer eine Kröte gewesen, sondern ein Mensch, und sie war nun gebunden an die Seerose und den Brunnen, um als Wächter über das Herz der Traumvettel zu wachen. Nur mussten wir, um an das Herz zu gelangen, die Kröte loswerden. Wir versuchten Gifte und Schlafzauber, doch es wirkte nicht, und so ließen wir eine Kiste an einem Seil hinab, die Kröte sprang bereitwillig hinein. Oben merkten wir, dass Säure aus der Kiste quoll. Ruk und ich beschlossen, ein Auge darauf zu haben, während Cyrus, Markiri und Ophys in den Brunnen tauchten, voller Fallen, böser Magie und Zitteraale. Unten erwarteten sie ein Berg aus Kinderknochen, angeordnet in bösen Symbolen, und darunter der Traumfänger mit widerlichen Körperteilen. Die bösen Symbole waren ein Schutzzauber, die einem das Fleisch von den Knochen schälte, wenn man sie berührte. Markiri angelte den Traumfänger hervor und wurde prompt vom Bösen Blick verflucht. Doch wir bemerkten schnell, dass die Macht der Feenwelt schnell zurückkehrte. Sie tauchten gemeinsam nach oben und verdeckten den Traumfänger, bevor noch mehr von uns verflucht wurden. Die Kröte versuchte uns zu überzeugen, ihr den Traumfänger zu geben, da sie dann wieder zu der werden würde, die sie einst gewesen war, doch wir begriffen, dass auch sie eine Vettel war, verzaubert von der Traumvettel. Ein Krieg unter den Vetteln. Ich vernichtete mit der Hilfe des Einäugigen den Traumfänger und Ruk schlug die Kröte in Stücke. Ihre Überreste verwandelten sich in mutierte Menschenteile. Den Brunnen verschlossen wir mit einem Tisch. Zurück in Lor entdeckten wir einen Aushang, dass ein Blauer Magier für Vettelkomponenten reich bezahlen würde. Wir machten uns auf zu ihm und gaben ihm die Komponenten, einem äußerst suspekten Menschen mit blau bemalter Haut. Er bot uns Zigarren und Alkohol an, und nach ein paar Belanglosigkeiten kamen wir zum Geschäft. Er erzählte uns von einem Vettelzirkel, der sein Zentrum der Macht in den Trollsümpfen hatte, dort, wo auch Nefron Ashtor seine Basis hatte. Vielleicht waren sie verbündet? Anscheinend waren die Vetteln am ersten Untergang der Siedlungen um das Dreikronengebirge zu tun – und wollten es wieder tun. In der Nacht der Wandelnden Toten, einem heidnischen Fest zur nächsten Sommersonnenwende, wäre die Magie wieder so stark, dass die Vetteln ihre Kräfte bündeln und die Gegend vernichten könnten. Um die Vetteln aufzuhalten, mussten wir den Ritualstein zerstören. Von der Magie angelockt, würden alle Vetteln dorthin kommen, und wir würden alle zugleich besiegen können. Wenn wir denn gegen die geballte Macht der Vetteln ankamen. In Freitor gab es dazu wohl eine männliche Vettel, der, verflucht von einer Nachtvettel, nun mit einer Laterne durch die Straßen zog. Man nennt ihn den Nachtwächter. Ich bin interessiert, was es mit ihm auf sich hat. Ebenso erzählte er uns von der Burg der sieben Sünden. Dort waren Dämonen gefangen, beherrscht von Graf Halvador III, der nicht am Regieren, dafür umso mehr an den Dämonen interessiert war. Der Erbauer der Burg hatte wohl seine sieben Töchter für Magie geopfert, und seither trug sie diesen Namen. Außerdem riet er uns, den Halbelfenjungen zur Rettung vor der Macht der Vettel abgeschottet in ein Kloster zu bringen. Markiri fragte Amalas, ob er etwas über die Karrs in Weltend wusste. Anscheinend hatte ein Lord sie als politisches Mittel genutzt, mit gezielt inszenierten Vorfällen, um gegen Zuwanderung vorzugehen. Das verantwortliche Haus trug den Namen Manarex, ein Haus voller Konservativer, die die alten Werte der Menschen – die, wenn man die Menschen so ansieht, so oder so nicht gibt – hochhielt, und Tordrims alte Größe wiederherstellen wollte. Es hieß, sie seien unterstützt von Nox. Der König war lange nicht mehr so stark, wie wir glaubten. Er hatte sich gegen ein Handeln entschieden, um nicht noch mehr Unterstützung durch mächtige Häuser zu verlieren. Die Manarex sägten nun an seinem ohnehin schon wackeligen Thron und hofften, die Macht zu erlangen. Zugleich hetzten sie, unterstützt von Nox, Jehnoa und Tordrim gegeneinander auf. Ebenso hatten sie die Ritter geschickt – um uns zu unterwerfen. Amalas war der Meinung, Tordrim sei dem Untergang geweiht. Es brauchte ein neues, starkes Reich im Norden – wir vielleicht? Mit rasenden Gedanken verließen wir den Turm, statteten dem Grafen der Stadt einen Besuch ab und erzählten ihm von unseren Erlebnissen. Dann machten wir uns davon. Ophys, Ruk und ich erinnerten uns an den noxischen Außenposten, und beschlossen, uns dort umzusehen. Markiri und Cyrus ließen wir zum Tränke brauen und auf die Pferde aufpassen zurück. Auf dem Weg dorthin träumte sich Ophys wieder in die Traumwelt, wo er dem Traumhirsch begegnete. Der Hirsch war dankbar, dass wir seine größte Feindin besiegt hatten, und versprach uns zum Dank eine Reise in die Traumwelt und zurück. Dazu schickte er eine Schwalbe, die uns zum Außenposten führte. Der Außenposten bestand aus einer Mine, erschüttert von heftigen Explosionen, einem gut befestigten Wehrhof, mit genug Platz für achtzig leichte Reiter, und einem Turm mit einer Kanone. Die Mine, einem abgetragenen flachen Hügel, wie es sie in dieser Gegend zu hunderten gab, war mehr eine Ausgrabungsstätte, wo nach dem Eingang zum Unterreich gesucht wurde. Bereits freigelegte Runen zeigten, dass der Eingang zu den Zwergen gehörte, und sich dahinter wohl ein Runenportal zur Erzadernreise der Zwerge befand. Wir mussten verhindern, dass Nox es in die Finger bekam. Wir entschlossen uns zur Sabotage. Nach längerem Pläneschmieden schlich Ruk los, um die Codezeichen der Patrouillen zu entschlüsseln, und kam mit leeren Händen zurück, nachdem er mehrmals entdeckt worden war, von Soldaten mit so klangvollen Namen wie Richard Dreifuß, Quilo, Stinch, und Okk. Allerdings hatte er sich gut herausgewunden, indem er behauptet hatte, er sei ein Inquisitor des Schattenkanzlers. Allerdings gehörte der Außenposten zu der 47. Imperialen Geheimtruppe, die ebenfalls dem Kanzler unterstand. Nox wurde von einem Geheimzirkel regiert, dem der Kanzler vorstand. Nebenbei setzte er einem Halbtarnaruc, der gehört hatte, er könne sein dämonisches Erbe mit Gräueltaten entfesseln, den Floh ins Ohr, Verrat sei die schlimmste aller Taten. Klug von ihm. Markiri ritt los, um die Elfen zu benachrichtigen. Wir überlegten lange, wie wir am besten sabotieren konnten, und entschlossen uns für eine Verkleidung. Ophys wurde zu dem Gremlin-Geschichtschreiber Kronos von Kronik, ich wurde Ran Pyozane, Schreiberin, und Ruk wurde zu Rakkat, dem Assassinen-Kontrolleur. Wir liefen geradewegs auf den Außenposten zu. Eingeschüchtert machten die Wachtposten den Weg frei, angekeift von Ophys und niedergestarrt von Ruk. Sie brachten uns zu ihrem Vorgesetzten, einem Tiefling namens Merkus van Ruaktuk, der einer alten dämonischen Blutlinie abstammte. Begleitet wurde er von einem zweiten Tiefling, kleiner, mit Fesselabdrücken an den Händen und einer Magierrobe, namens Koppulus Fang. Er hielt sich stets hinter Van Ruaktuk. Wir tauschten ein paar Drohungen aus, dann kamen wir zu den spannenderen Worten. Wir erfuhren, dass Koppulus Fang der erste Mann von Vina gewesen war. Vina Fang, wie sie auf den Fahndungsplakaten hieß. Die von ihr vereitelte Hochzeit war wohl der Grund dafür gewesen, dass Nox eine Menge Macht in der Gegend verloren hatte. Sie war wohl einer der Gründe, warum Jehnoa und Tordrim nun einander in den Haaren lagen. Deswegen suchte der König nun nach ihr, und Vauklin van Trost hatte sie an Nox verraten. Wir erwähnten die Königsritter, und Merkus fragte, wo man ihnen am besten einen Hinterhalt legen konnte. Er hielt uns wohl für die Spione, die man in den Norden geschickt hatte, um die Grafschaften gegen den König aufzuhetzen. Anscheinend war der König höchstselbst auf den Weg in den Norden, um Zuflucht vor den Intrigen um seinen Thron in Torval zu suchen, wo noch entfernte Teile seiner Familie lebten – doch ob sie noch gut auf ihn zu sprechen waren, war zweifelhaft. Nun wollten die Noxer ihn auf dem Weg dorthin abfangen und töten. Somit würde Tordrim an sie fallen. Nebenbei sollte Van Trost fallen, für sein Wissen. Für die Schlacht hatte Merkus vier große Dämonen aus der Unterwelt beschworen, die nur darauf warteten, freigelassen zu werden. Er bestätigte uns, dass die Vetteln an der letzten großen Vernichtung beteiligt waren, und dass sie die letzte Lösung waren – sollten die Pläne der Noxer schief laufen, sollten die Hexen Tordrim in ein zweites Athrin verwandeln. Wir nannten ihm den Pass nach Grefell als guten Ort für einen Hinterhalt, während wir bereits den Hinterhalt für den Hinterhalt planten. Wir sollten die Wehrfesten der Zwerge bereit machen und die Orkstämme, die Zweizähne und die Blauzähne, gegeneinander aufhetzen, sodass sie uns beistanden. Ebenso sollten wir die Stellungen der Unterreichsvölker und der Zwerge in Erfahrung bringen, und wem sie im Falle der Stadt beistehen würden. Die Noxer würden wohl das südliche Ende des Passes blockieren. Und falls ihre Soldaten nicht ausreichen würden, würden sie die Gefallenen wiederbeleben. Auch Nefron Aschtor stand wohl im Sold des Imperiums. Mit einem Schlag würden sie die Grafschaften und den König vernichten. So viel, was wir verhindern mussten. Und doch konnten wir niemandem vertrauen außer uns. Ona, ich spüre, wie die Banshee nach mir ruft. Ich kann sie hören. Sie ist gierig nach meiner Kraft, danach, meine Macht für ihre Zwecke zu nutzen. Sie verspricht mir Macht und Antworten auf all meine Fragen. Ich habe sie in der Traumwelt gesehen, und sie ist ebenso schrecklich wie wunderschön. Doch ich werde widerstehen. Der König Schellen wird mir Kraft geben. Ich habe schon einmal von ihrer Macht gekostet, und sie hätte mich beinahe umgebracht. Möge er uns alle schützen! In Liebe Neshira P.S.: vielleicht haben unsere Abenteuer mit der Seelenschmiede und dem Vulkan darunter Nox dazu inspiriert, auch Gauterlem in den Vulkan darunter fallen zu lassen. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Die Dämonen mögen es wissen.